


Games or Bust

by Starshe11



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshe11/pseuds/Starshe11
Summary: As children, Noctis would normally drag Ignis with him to see the stars. As teenagers…well, there’s a reason why they only ever did it once. | For Ignis Fluff Week Day 2: Getting Into Trouble/Sneaking Out/"Oops."





	Games or Bust

Insomnia at night was truly a sight to behold. Bright lights, bustling streets…no wonder it was sometimes called “The City That Never Sleeps”.

…Unironically, of course (though some would argue with that notion).

 

Tonight, that also held true for a certain 15-year old prince and his adviser roaming the streets incognito.

 

“Would you stop freaking out, Specs?” Noctis grumbled, hands folded behind his currently-blond head. “You’re gonna get us caught.”

“I don’t know why I even agreed to this farce in the first place…and on a school night, no less.” Ignis huffed, his presently sapphire hues shifting from left to right. 

Blowing a strand of rust-dyed hair from his face, he continued, “This may have been fine when we were children, but you are…”

“Yeah, yeah.” Noctis cut him off with a dismissive wave. “The Prince of Insomnia, first of his line…blah, blah, blah.”

 

“You don’t have to put it like that, you know.” The older teen muttered softly. Then, pulling his charge towards him, he hissed in his ear, “And keep your bloody voice down, for Astrals sake. Not much point in disguising ourselves if the whole damn street knows you’re the Prince.”

“Fine,” Noctis pouted childishly, rolling his now-emerald hues. Changing the subject, he asked, “Anyway, is there somewhere you wanna go before we hit the game store?”

“Not in particular.” Ignis deadpanned. “Let’s just grab the game and get back as quickly as possible.”

“Works for me,” the prince smirked. “Means more play time.”

“Of all the…” Ignis began, his tirade cut short when he spotted a set of familiar figures in the distance. Tugging on Noctis’ shirt, he motioned to a nearby alleyway and whispered, “In here. Quickly.”

 

“What for?” The teen grumbled, not understanding until he saw what caught his friend’s attention. “Oh shit…Nyx and the others?”

Quickly nodding his assent, Ignis began to drag Noctis towards the alleyway.

 

But not quickly enough, aparently.

 

“Scientia?” Libertus Ostium called out. “The hell’d you do to your hair?”

 

“Never mind that, Lib.” Crowe Altius chuckled. “We’ve got a runaway prince on our hands.”

 

“Shit!” The two people in question hissed. Thinking quickly, Noctis grabbed on to Ignis’ arm and summoned his Engine Blade, warping them a good distance away from the Glaives.

 

“Run!” Ignis yelled, pushing the prince in front of him before breaking out into a full sprint. The two quickly wound their way around the alleys of Insomnia, Noctis warping them around whenever a set of footsteps got too close for comfort.

 

Eventually, they found themselves in front of their destination.

 

“Man, that was a close one.” Noctis laughed breathlessly, leaning on Ignis for support.

“Too close for comfort, I should say.” The adviser exhaled as he glanced around the area. When he was certain that they had lost their tail, he turned to the prince and said, “Well, go on. Grab the goods and let’s go. I’ll keep watch out here.”

“Sounds good, Specs.” Noctis nodded.

 

Just as they were about to pull apart, a firm set of hands grabbed them both by the shoulders and turned them around.

“Busted~” Nyx Ulric sang, a playful smirk on his lips. “Ever heard of checking the rooftops?”

“Ignis…” Noctis groaned, shooting the older man a glare. “I thought you said we lost them.”

Ignis could only shoot him a sheepish glance, honestly not detecting the presence of the Glaive.

 

“…Oops, I guess?”


End file.
